


My Two Worlds

by Hawkflight



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Betrayal, Comedy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cornelia becomes a Guardian of the Veil she is desperate to still hold onto a part of her old life. One where she doesn't have to worry about saving other worlds. When she goes into a bookstore she starts to fall in love with the owner and tries to balance both of her lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Hope you like this! I couldn't find any stories for them and thought they deserved one. That couple that no one talks about, Cornelia x Cedric.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. just the plot for this story.

Cornelia laid on her bed very much awake. Who wouldn't be after the last few days? Finding out you were a 'Guardian of the Veil' and had to protect another world, Meridian. Prince Phobos who ruled the land was trying to gain power over the land and just be... downright evil. Plus now, Yan Lin had told them that he was looking for his long lost sister, the real heir to the throne. Apparently his plan was to steal her powers so he could become more powerful. Phobos had already tried to steal Will's powers when she got trapped. Thankfully, she had dropped the Heart of Kandrakar so he hadn't gotten her powers. In fact, she was fine now. The rest of them had saved her sorry ass. Plus the rebel leader, Caleb and his smelly not-friend Blunk.

She sighed, turning onto her side and opted to stare at the wall instead.

Her whole life seemed to be crumbling around her. The one before a week ago. When they were all just normal teenagers with normal teenage problems, but now they were responsible for Meridian and it's people. It was a sudden weight on her shoulders and quite unbearable. How was she even suppose to have a normal life while doing this?

What about her outfit for tomorrow? Those two girls doing the school newspaper were always looking for fashion to write about. She still needed to figure that out! See, normal problems, and they were being pushed down whenever she had to assist those in Meridian.

Not that she didn't want to help, but why did those portals always have to open at the most inconvient of times? At least work around her schedule one time! That's all she asked for, and being able to continue with her everyday life without interference from Meridian all the time.

Finally, her eyes were drooping down and she fell asleep fretting about the issue of Meridian and her clothes.

"Oh hey, here comes the strobe." Irma commented as Cornelia walked into the school, wearing a flashy dark blue tanktop with sparkles. Her jeans were white, doing a perfect contrast with the darker color. Wood sandals with gold colored straps wrapping up around her ankles decorated her feet.

"You're just jealous, peasant." Cornelia replied, clearly teasing as she made sure to walk infront of the two girls that did the 'fashion' part of the newspaper. They both got out a pad of paper and kept writing even when she was gone.

"Of course." Irma replied with a grin from her position against the wall.

"Hey guys, we need to focus." Will said pointedly to get the two to stop clowning around.

Cornelia rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "We're still in school Will." She reminded her.

Hay Lin jumped up, her pony tails bouncing with her. "My Grandma needs to talk with you all after school, something about, uh... a seal I think."

Irma glanced at Hay Lin, a brow raised. "Is there a live performance at the restraunt before it becomes a meal?" Hay Lin grumbeled at the response while Irma laughed.

"Okay, so we'll all be there after school." Cornelia replied walking away as Taranee came rushing around the corner towards the now dispersing group.

The day passed quickly enough and after a flash of light Cornelia knew that the newspaper girls had talked someone into taking a picture of her. Most likely it was the guy that was always following Irma around like a complete stalker. He had crashed their parties before to catch a glimpse of her friend before they threw him out.

She twirled her finger around a strand of hair as she walked down the sidewalk to The Silver Dragon restraunt. It was a bit of a walk though and she stopped to glance at her reflection in a store window. She paused when she saw someone walking around within carrying boxes. Cornelia leaned closer, raising a hand to cut off light so she could see easier. Someone had just rounded a corner and she remembered the brief glimpse of him she had gotten. What a cutie. But she was going to be late if she continued to look inside. Cornelia turned away from the window glancing around for a sign so she could come back sometime.

Bookstore.

Well, hell. Who knew a hunk like that could be found in such a nerdy place. She smiled as she walked away, glancing once more over her shoulder at the store before running the rest of the way to Hay Lin's Grandma's place.

"You're late." Will said frowning at her. Cornelia scowled back but before she could say anything Yan Lin walked into the room.

"Ah, you're all here. Good." The woman waved for them to sit and they did, Cornelia with a small huff. "I was informed by Caleb," He wasn't here to explain this himself? She glanced around the room to make sure as Yan Lin continued to speak, "that Phobos had found the Seal of Phobos, a long lost pointed star with a family crest in the middle." Nope he wasn't here.

"Shouldn't he be telling us this then?" Cornelia asked, wondering where the supposed rebel leader was.

"Oh. He would." Yan Lin responded, finger raised. "but, he has already gone after the seal. Which is clearly a trap because Phobos would not wait to go and get it." Of course, he needed to be saved again. The 'leader of the rebels'. Well, he wasn't a very good leader.

Will had stood up. "We need to find the nearest portal." Hay Lin got out the map of their world and after finding a portal they were off.

The team stood in a village awhile later in Meridian on top of a mountain staring down into a sandpit. "In there? Really?" Cornelia muttered. The children had said this is where a boy had disappeared, in other words Caleb. Fat chance it would be anyone else.

Will was also staring down into the pit. "Here we go." she muttered raising the Heart of Kandrakar. A light flashed around all of them, enveloping them as their clothes changed and they grew wings. The light died back down. Will was glancing around now. "We need something to pull us back up when we're done."

"Right." Cornelia muttered rising into the air she extended her hands making vines grow up from the dirt beside the sandpit. Each guardian grabbed one before diving into the pit. "Yuck." She said waving her hand so the sand sticking to it flew off.

"Stay away from the ground and walls!" Caleb of course. They turned to see him stuck on a pillar, globs of sand holding him in place.

"Darn we were totally planning on going near them and the bones." Irma said just as a glob of sand went flying from a wall at her. She screamed in surprise while being flung to a wall and therefore getting stuck. More sand flew at them, everyone dodging except Cornelia who simply used her power over earth to shoo them off.

"Grab them and get out!" Ordered Will flying frantically inbetween the moving pillars toward Caleb. Taranee was with her blowing fire down at the sand so it could harden. Will punched into the wall breaking it and grabbing one of his arms, Taranee grabbing the other until they began flying up in a zig zag line.

Cornelia flew toward were Irma was being held by the monster. Hay Lin appeared next to her a second later giving her a thumbs up before they flew around a glob of flying sand. She smiled back coming to a halt in the air she extended her arms, holding the sand pit back from attacking. Hay Lin flew down to Irma using her wind to carry the sand off.

"Thanks." Irma said flying up toward the opening.

"No problem." Hay Lin replied before following her.

Cornelia waited for the two to get out before releasing her hold on the beast and flew up after them. She came bursting from the sandpit to see the others flying in the air around her. Taranee extended her hands down at the pit once Cornelia was clear throwing fire down and baking the pit. Hay Lin cooled it off with air and once the steam went away they could see glass in it's place. Irma grinned. "Strike out."

One of the kids jumped into the pit sliding around laughing. The towns' people cheered as the group left. Taranee high fived one of the kids before flying after the rest of them. Will and Hay Lin were now carrying Caleb back.

"Good job guys." Will said when they were back through the portal and she had closed it.

"Yeah. Now we can go home." Cornelia said stretching her arms above her head.

Will shook her head, turning to face Caleb. "There's one more thing we need to take care of." She jerked her finger at him. "Why didn't you wait for us to come back to the restraunt?"

Caleb frowned. "It was important. If it had been really the seal the whole war could have been turned around."

Will sighed, apparently not in an argumentative mood. "Fine. Let's go."

Hay Lin skipped over to Caleb. "At least ask my Grandma before you go off by yourself again."

"Okay." Caleb said before walking off toward wherever he went after a fight.

The girls split up, walking back to their homes.

It was night now and Cornelia raised her arms to wrap around herself as she walked. Maybe she should have grabbed a jacket this morning too. If only she had known they would be out this late to take care of Meridian again. She sighed softly, stopping when she recognized the bookstore sign a few stores down. She picked up the pace to glance inside.

A light was still on even at this hour. She walked to the front wrapping her frozen fingers around the handle she pulled the door open and stepped inside. "Hello?" She glanced around to see the shelves filled with books and even more in boxes. Still, she wasn't seeing anyone in the store and the door had been unlocked. "Is anyone in here?" she asked walking further in.

"Oh, hello there. I was just closing up." A form had materilazed out of the darkness from between the shelves. Cornelia glanced up at the guy, the same one she had spotted through the window earlier today. His blond hair was pulled up into a small pony tail, white shirt tucked into his pants. She tore her gaze from his fit looking body to his face, spotting the glasses resting there. It actually made him look even cuter with those on, though she couldn't help wondering what he looked like with them off.

The glasses that is.

"Hi," she repeated holding out her hand for him to shake. "my name's Cornelia." She said trying to keep the dazed tone out of her voice. He really was smoking up close, or maybe it was just the store. It was colder outside and she was freezing.

He took her hand and she had to stop the gasp from escaping past her lips. He was warm, she smiled at him keeping her fingers around his for an extra second before letting go. She didn't want to seem weird or anything like that. "I am Cedric." He introduced himself with a smile at her. There was a pause as she tried to figure out what to say. She didn't necessarily know all the great books of the ages. "You look cold, let me go get you something."

He had turned and walked off in the next second. Cornelia stood there for a couple moments like an idiot. She would have said something if he hadn't already disappeared between the stacks.

He came back soon enough with a coat in his hands, handing it to her. "You didn't have too." she said quickly not wanting to take his coat. She had only come in to see him afterall, and you know, check him out.

"I insist." He replied dropping it into her hands.

Cornelia put it on, the black sleeves easily passing her wrists. she folded them back once. "Thank you." she said smiling sweetly at him. What a gentleman.

"You're going to have to excuse me, I'm closing up shop."

"Right." Cornelia said quickly before he could fully turn and leave. "Nice meeting you." She turned around heading for the door pausing in opening it only when his voice floated back to her.

"You as well, Cornelia."

With him in the back of the store facing the opposite way she didn't hold back the blush rising to her cheeks. With a smile she opened up the door, stepping back out into the night she walked home slowly wrapping her arms around the jacket, feeling the leather. Once home she opened the jacket carefully, fitting it over a chair as to not get any wrinkles in it before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke startled when the alarm went off.

Cornelia raised her hand slamming it onto the 'turn off' button. With a groan she sat up and stretched as light filtered through the blinds of her window into the room. Her gaze moved slowly around the room as she began to smile.

The events of last night rolled through her mind and she got up to go check that the jacket was really hanging over her chair. She touched it lightly before leaning forward and inhaling. It probably looked weird to anyone that could see her but it smelled nice. Fiery, different spices. If Cedric smelled that good she wondered what he would taste like.

Unfortunately dreams didn't give you that information as she had been kissing him in her dream that night. A sigh escaped her and she fingered the jacket for a moment before turning and getting dressed.

She wasn't even that annoyed that the alarm had gone off even though it was Saturday. Cornelia raised her nightgown over her frame, pausing only to throw it aside and go take a shower an idea blossoming in her mind.

Even if she didn't need a book Cedric would need his jacket back, and since she didn't have school today she could go straight to him. With a flick of her wrist she turned the shower on and stepped in a second later not even waiting for the water to become hot. After washing her hair thoroughly and scrubbing herself down she stepped back out to blow dry her hair. Taking only a second to turn off the shower.

She didn't care for the time passing and after drying off she was dressed up for going back to the bookstore. This time though she was wearing a more simple pink tank top with a black skirt that stopped midway down her calf. She clasped a pink and black choker around her neck before slipping her feet into black sandals with a matching pink heart attached to the front. Cornelia spared a glance in the mirror and smirked. Her fingers curled around the jacket and she shrugged it on, which thanks to her style it went well together. Not that it couldn't. Black went well with everything.

With a surge of excitement she was out the door and hurrying down the streets, but also trying to pull off a calm and collected look as well to not draw to much attention to herself. She could barely contain herself when she saw that familiar sign but forced herself to slow down. Cornelia stood out front for a long second making sure she looked perfect until she pulled open the door.

She was just here to return the jacket, while displaying more of herself for Cedric of course.

A blush rose up to her cheeks, thankfully no one was in the front of the store to see the red tinge on her skin. The bell chimed softly behind her, somehow she hadn't noticed it last night. She fought the blush back down and walked through an aisle, heading further in.

Cornelia came to a halt when she realized she was still wearing the jacket. Would that seem creepy? She wasn't cold so there was no reason to wear it, except for that delicious smell but she would be getting a fresh whiff when she found him. She tugged the jacket off, folding it carefully before venturing further.

"Cedric?" she called, glancing at the shelves as she walked.

Some of the books looked quite old, but there was still fresh hard backs and even paper backs that looked brand new. There was a rustle in the next aisle over and she slipped in to see Cedric with a stack of boxes that held even more books. Well, it was good to have a big collection for business.

His head raised to look up at her. "Hello, Cornelia. Sorry I was busy getting the last boxes unpacked."

"It's okay." she said quickly, not minding it at all. "I brought your jacket back." she added quickly as an excuse as to why she was there, presenting the black leather jacket to him, neatly folded of course. He stood up, her gaze watching him move as he reached out and took the jacket from her hands, fingers brushing against her palm. Her smile widened as she did get her fresh whiff of his scent. It sent tingles down to the tips of her toes.

"Thank you." He said before setting it ontop of an unpacked box and then slipping back into the routine of unpacking.

Cornelia stood there, fingers fumbling together. He looked so focused, that is until his eyes flickered to her, almost questioning. A light brush ran up her cheeks. She was just standing there like an idiot admiring him. A fool's move.

"Do you need help with those?" she asked trying to make it look like she hadn't been staring at him for the past minute. If anything to direct the conversation away from it since he had looked about to ask her if she needed anything.

He seemed to consider her for a minute. "Yes." He turned back to the shelf he was currently stocking. "There's a box near the back wall if you could bring it here that would be great." She smiled at him even though he couldn't see it and walked to the back to get the box, surprised by its weight the first second until she adjusted her grip.

She brought it back to the aisle and set it down slowly before sitting beside him and tearing the tape off the box. "Thank you." he told her as she grabbed the first book, checking the author's last name before setting it in place on the shelf.

Cornelia glanced up at him with a smile. "No problem." she set the book in its place and continued with the rest. Her eyes wandered to Cedric every once and awhile as they worked together silently. She tried to stop her smile from growing more as he got down with his box and stared working from hers. Barely able to keep focused she kept putting the books onto the shelf, hand freezing once when their fingers touched over the last book. She kept her head lowered so he wouldn't see her blush rising rapidly. Her fingers tingled even after he removed his hand, leaving the last book for her and grabbing the two empty boxes and his coat to disappear into an office at the back of the store.

She wrapped her fingers around the last books' binding and set it in the last opening before picking up the box and standing up. Cedric came around the corner as she walked forward and she stopped abruptly, not wanting to run into him. "Thanks for helping." he said while taking the box from her.

Cornelia opened her mouth to say something but stopped and followed him back to the office instead. She stood at the door watching as he set the box down. "Would you," she began as Cedric turned to see her standing there. "want to go and get coffee or something sometime?" Honestly, she felt like kicking herself in the shin. Surely she could have come up with a better way of asking him out then that.

No time to back out now though, and she did want to go with him. Even if he was older than her. Oh no, what if he wouldn't because of the age difference? Cornelia stood there looking nervous. She didn't even know how old he was but obviously more then twenty. A something twenty year old going out with a fifteen year old? Damn that was... going to look weird to other people. She opened her mouth to say something along the lines of nevermind.

"Sure." Cedric answered giving her a smile. Even if it was a small one she could feel her heart fluttering in her chest erractically. Her worries washed away immediately. "I'm free later tomorrow. You can come by the shop."

Cornelia was beaming, head to toe, her skin practically glowing from his response. "Great! See you tomorrow." She turned quickly on her heel, walking to the front of the shop to exit through the door. When she did though she was greeted by a laugh.

"You look as red as a beet!" A voice said, still laughing.

Surprised she glanced quickly toward the person. "Elyon!" Her best friend was still laughing at the heavy blush that had settled on her cheeks. With a backward glance into the shop she spotted Cedric through the glass. He saw her as well and raised his hand in a wave. She smiled quickly back before grabbing onto Elyon's arm and dragging her from the store front.

"You can stop laughing now." She told her when they were a block away.

Her friend glanced up at her with a giggle. "It was funny." Cornelia opened her mouth to argue but ended up giggling instead.

"Fine, maybe a little." She took a moment to calm down then glanced at Elyon with a smile. "I have a date with the owner tomorrow." she said excitedly. Before Elyon could ask-even though she probably had a good guess he was from the bookstore-Cornelia stared telling her everything that happened in the store.

"It sounds like you're infatuated with him." Elyon replied once she was done, a smile on her face.

"Have you ever been in his store before?" Cornelia asked curiously.

"A few times." Elyon bit into a muffin she had gotten from a food stand when there were walking before. "He seems nice. Good job getting that date with him."

"I know!" Cornelia squealed. "I think it was my charming personality."

"Probably that short skirt you have on." The two girls turned to see Irma behind them, hands folded behind her head with a laugh as Cornelia gave a playful glare at her. "Bet he got a good look and wants to see more." She pushed off from the tree to walk over to them.

"Oh! I was suppose to get something from the store!" Elyon piqued up. "See you later, Cornelia." Her bestie waved quickly before turning and running back down the sidewalk.

"Huh, wonder what was so important." Irma walked alongside Cornelia now.

"I think her mom is having an adult party or something." she said absently as they turned and then entered The Silver Dragon from the back door.

"Look what I dragged in," Irma announced as they came through. Will, Taranne, and Hay Lin glanced up from their seats. Caleb was frowning at a paper with a pencil in his hand. Probably something to do with an order. "a lovestruck bird." At this he also glanced up though.

"It's just Cornelia." he told Irma obviously not getting the joke.

Irma rolled her eyes, "A lovestruck Cornelia." She dropped into a chair and rested an arm on the back. "Come on, Corny tell everyone about this new mystery guy."

Cornelia looked at the girl suspiciously. "Were you following me and Elyon all the way from the bookstore?" She could have sworn she hadn't seen her until the minute before Elyon had run off.

Taranee looked surprised. "A bookstore?" She leaned forward resting her elbows on the table and placing her chin in upturned palms. "Really?"

"Yes, and I have a date with him tomorrow." Cornelia replied smugly.

"It's like a young love story!" Hay Lin said bouncing up from her seat, vaulting over to land standing before racing to Cornelia and taking a hold of her hands. "Tell us all about this guy. Does he work the cashier at the store?"

"No, he's the owner."

"Oh, oh! So he's older! What does he look like?" Irma said from her seat looking excited now. Even Will was looking at Cornelia expectantly, apparently also curious. That was girls for you-they loved talking about guys no matter what. Even if they did have to fight Meridian's battles, and since Will hadn't mentioned anything Cornelia figured it meant that for once they weren't going to the other world today.

A smile grew at that thought. "Okay. Yes, he's older." she said grinning as Hay Lin bounced in front of her before leading her to a seat. She sat down then started to describe him to them. His lean build, blonde hair pulled into a short pony tail, the way he kept his shirt tucked in and always looked like he was going to an important meeting.

"I bet you he's never fought for anything. So of course he wouldn't have any stains on his clothes." Cornelia shot a glare at Caleb for interrupting before turning to see Yan Lin come inside. So she didn't see the look of jealously in his eyes, though the rest of the Guardians did and therefore fell into giggles.

"Girls, Caleb. I found Blunk outside and he said he had a message for you."

Oh, great. Smelly had news for them. That was never good.


	3. Chapter 3

You would think they could get through the day without any Meridian interference but no. Some 'big blue' was always giving Blunk messages to pass on to Caleb which really should come to the Guardians of the Veil first once you thought about it. Sure, the rebellion was important but Cornelia and her friends were the ones with all the fire power. Taranee in a literal way.

"What is it?" Hay Lin asked, all fun and games dropped now.

"Big blue said to tell Caleb!" Blunk exclaimed.

"You can tell all of us." Corneila snapped with a scowl. Why did this slimeball always insist on reporting to Caleb anyways? The rebel leader didn't like his company. In fact the only person that seemed to like his company was Hay Lin. She must be crazy.

Caleb frowned at Cornelia who still didn't see it as she was looking at Blunk waiting for him to say something. "Go on." The rebel leader said.

"He told Blunk that Phobos was planning on using the Star of Three to find the Princess."

"The what?" Taranee asked, clearly skeptical.

"The Star of Threbe." Yan Lin corrected. "It was used to find Weira when she ran off as a child. The star was created from the Heart of Kandrakar by a Mage who was asked to help find Weira who is also the Princess's mother. It will attract the Princess, and when she has it anything or anyone who tries to stop her from going back to Meridian will be powerless." She held up a finger. "Unless the owner of the Star of Threbe changes."

"So how do we stop this from happening?" Will asked.

"If the Princess finds the Star then you can't." Yan Lin replied as if it were that simple.

Blunk hopped from his spot on the floor. "He said something else!" Great. "Finding a rebel camp." Well then that was just perfect, not.

"Phobos found a rebel camp?" Caleb asked, immediately walking over to Blunk and grabbing him. How anyone could grab Blunk she couldn't even imagine. "Why didn't you say that first? Nevermind. Where's a portal?" Rebel leader to the rescue apparently, in the next second Blunk was sniffing the air then leaving the building with Caleb following after him at a dead sprint.

"Great." Cornelia muttered.

"We need to go after him. It could be a trap." Will said standing up to leave and go after them. The other Guardians got up soon as well to follow Will out. After the others had slipped through the door Cornelia followed reluctantly.

"Be careful girls." Yan Lin called after them.

"We will Grandma!" Hay Lin yelled back as they followed the stink of garbage, Earth and Meridian.

They found the portal quick enough and jumped through. Cornelia glanced around not crazy about being back in Meridian. Of course it was dark, like all the other times they came here. Apparently evil didn't like the sun.

Will had come to a stop and held the Heart of Kandrakar in front of her. "Guardians Unite!" Bright lights swirled around them, until they were each in a ball of light as a few physical attirbutes changed along with their clothes. Upon being released they flew up into the air searching for Caleb and Blunk.

"There!" Taranee shouted having spotted the two blundering idiots below.

Cornelia's eyes narrowed and she dived down toward them wanting to get this over with quickly. "Wait!" Will called after her but Cornelia ignored her. She had been having such a good day! Right up until Blunk came in towards the end of the day too. Almost, she almost got through a whole day without having to go to Meridian and just be a normal girl. Her hands clentched into fists getting ready to summon earth to her, already glowing a faint green.

" _Ahhhhgh!_ "

Green and yellow flashed in front of her and then she was somersaulting through the air to crash into a tree. Cornelia held a hand to her head that was already aching as her vision momentarily blurred. When the black dots dispersed she saw the snake's tail was raising again above her. She gulped self consciously, maybe she should have listened to Will for once. Raising a hand in front of her scarred from bits of tiny wood stuck in her flesh she yelled out, "Earth!"

The ground in front of her trembled, a stone slab moving up to take the blow for her. It shattered into pieces, rock flying everywhere. Cornelia raised her hand to keep the dust out of her eyes. Though it still got into her hair. Damn it.

"Get the Rebel Leader!" The general hissed with his forked tongue as a ball of fire whirled through the air to hit his side. Taranee descended toward the Snake Lord, fire blazing in her hands. Will went shooting past her towards Caleb reaching down to grab him, a rope twirled around her leg that a lackey yanked on, hard. With a cry she hit the dirt.

"Hey! Over here!" Hay Lin shouted down towards the soldier who looked up as a strong rush of air swept him off his feet leaving the Guardian of Air laughing.

Will quickly removed the rope from her leg sending a thanks to Hay Lin before she was running towards Caleb. "Grab on." She said reaching out her hand as she rose above the land.

"No! They took two of the rebels as prisoners! I have to get them back!"

Irma flew past Taranee to Cornelia, hovering above her. "Hey Corny, you need to get up." She reached down helping the Earth Guardian to her feet. "We have to deal with Mr. Snake." she said, flicking a thumb to point behind her just as Taranee yelped. Irma turned to glance over her shoulder to see but Cornelia already had a perfect view.

The lower body of the snake was curled around Taranee, squeezing the breath out of her. "Okay Scaley." Irma floated back up into the air as she gathered droplets on her fingertips. "Water!" It gushed from her hand straight at the General.

Taranee wiggled out of his grip and flew high into the air, taking big gulps of air. Her face had slightly darkened but appeared to be going back to it's orginal color.

Cornelia pushed off the ground to gain some height on the beast. "Earth!" she called raising her hands up. Vines sprouted from the ground rising quickly to fall over the huge snake keeping him in place for a few mere seconds.

Meanwhile Will and Hay Lin were flying quickly toward the two prisoners, shooting over Caleb. "Air!" Hay Lin twirled and sent a mini hurricane at the soldiers, carrying them away on the currents. Will dropped down to the ground where Caleb was fighting with one of the henchmen that had gotten back up after the first blast of air.

She moved to the two rebels and untied their hands quickly, "Run!" Will urged before turning toward Caleb who had succeeded in knocking the minion out.

"The others!" Hay Lin pointed back towards the overgrown snake.

"Get Caleb and bring him back to the portal." Will told her before flying off toward the General.

Taranee's palm was face down, "Fire!" A stream of fire arced through the air before making contact with the enemy.

The snake roared in anger swiping up at them with his tail. Though they were clearly out of range. "Get back to the portal!" Will shouted flying toward them.

Cornelia turned quickly in the air and shot toward the portal like a bullet, Irma and Taranee quickly following her. After ignoring Will's last order and getting a massive headache she was doing as told. Not that she wouldn't have anyways. Get out of Meridian? Sounded good to her.

The group flew back through the portal. Will came last, turning around to raise the Heart of Kandakar from it's chain and close the portal. Soon after the group had reverted back to their normal wing-less selves.

"That was close." Will said with a sigh.

"I thought we did a good job," Irma's brow rose. "apparently, I have been corrected."

Hay Lin smiled in response to the twos bickering.

"Uhh, guys." Taranee said. "It wasn't getting lighter when we left was it?"

Cornelia glanced up towards the sky only for her eyes to widen. "It's morning?" How... how the heck had that happened? Were they really fighting for that long? It hadn't felt like it. Unless time passed quicker when you were fighting. Sure the sandpit hadn't been much of a fight at all, so it was quite short but this one hadn't been that much longer... had it? She was so confused for a moment then, "My date!"

Irma walked over to Corny setting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's only Sunday and you're date is later today."

"But... my hair. I have to get ready and get some sleep, and..." she flinched raising her hand to her injured head. "I have a headace." Could her day get any worse?

"So cancel your date then." Caleb said as if it were possible to cancel on your first date with someone. Let alone any date with them. What was it with boys? Didn't they have priorities?

"I am not going to cancel my date!" Cornelia snapped at him, whirling around to face the rebel leader.

Irma burst into a fit of laughter. "Here comes evil barbie!"

"Hey, it was just a suggestion." Caleb said taking a step back in the process. His hands were up in the air, an obvious sign of surrender unless you looked to his eyes. They were sharp, still challenging. Cornelia was glaring at him, still angry that he would 'suggest' such a thing.

"When is your date exactly?" Taranee asked.

Cornelia's attention diverted from Caleb to the fellow Guardian. It was a good thing Taranee had interfered or he would have ended up getting pounded into dust. "Around two." She replied partly wondering why the girl had asked.

"Judging by the amount of light it's seven thirty. So you would have six and a half hours to sleep and get ready."

Shit. "See you all later!"

She headed straight home Irma calling after her, "I see London, I see France,"

"Shut up!" Cornelia yelled back getting a laugh. Jeeze, her skirt wasn't that short!


	4. Chapter 4

Cornelia was practically flying around her room without wings. She had already taken a shower immediately once getting home and had been in the bathroom a good hour and a half; cleaning out her hair, scrubbing dirt from her skin, putting ointment on her scratches and cuts, and just making sure she looked glowing. Afterwards she had gone to sleep. She had planned just to sleep for three hours but instead overslept for an extra hour. Which really wasn't that big a deal unless you noticed that she was still clearly tired.

She didn't want to look tired in front of Cedric though. What if she yawned and he thought she wasn't interested in him? Or if he noticed the slight bag to her eyes? Would that change his opinion of her? She had no idea, but she was self-conscious so she applied makeup onto her face before even putting on more than just underclothes. It hid the slight bag to her eyes well enough, you couldn't tell unless you were looking for it. Of course she could just say that she had been staying up working on a school project.

Yeah! If he asked that would be her answer. But she still didn't want him to ask. Cornelia sighed and brushed her hair from her face as she ran a comb through it for the last time. She still needed to find clothes, casual but date like would be best. Didn't want to seem too eager. That was an amateur move especially so early in the relationship. Now that she thought of it she realized she might have already taken a step over the line back at the bookstore yesterday.

Staring like a zombie... She shook her head erasing the memory from her mind. Didn't matter. She had a date with him so obviously she hadn't creeped him out that much.

Ugh. What a horrible thought right before a date. But she couldn't hold back the laugh so just let it out before going to look at her clothes.

Simple, but more grown up-ish. That's what she needed. Her hand fluttered over dresses then skipped over to shirts. After a moment of consideration-really it was around ten minutes-she picked up a red off the shoulder tee. She threw it on then looked around for a dark pair of jeens that would compliment her long legs.

Finally she moved to the mirror, applying a light sparkly eyeshadow that twinkled red and gold in the light. She picked up a stick of red lipstick next and applied it making sure it was just a little. Wouldn't be good to look like some sort of clown. Smacking her lips together she grinned at her reflection. "You never disappoint." she said winking at the mirror, which winked right on back.

With another laugh to calm her nerves she slipped into some black sandals. The outfit was a bit darker than what she would normally wear but, red was said to be sophisticated. Plus she did look good in it. "Hmmm." She pulled her hair back and stuck a black dragonfly hair pin among the strands to keep it there.

Good. Everything was good. Well, almost. People would definitely be staring at the two of them wherever they ended up going. On second thought maybe she should tone down her outfit... they might think she's some young hooker and he's like.. her 'target' for lack of better word. She glanced over her shoulder hesitantly to check the time. Barely a quarter of an hour until she was suppose to be there. Not enough time. Well, they would be staring just because of the drastic age difference afterall.

She sighed softly then brightened up. If it didn't bother him then it wouldn't bother her! To assure herself she struck a pose, which didn't really help. It was just fun. The nagging thought continued in the back of her mind though. Her parents would say someone around her age is more ideal. Well... screw ideal!

Cornelia ran out of her home rushing to get to the bookstore in time. Ultimately she made it, barely.

Cedric was standing outside key in hand as he locked the place up. He was in his usual attire along with the leather jacket. Damn, he looked good. Since he was turned away from her she smoothed out her shirt before approaching him. "Hello, Cedric." she said with a smile.

He glanced up at her, violet gaze on her. She hadn't noticed that before. How had she not noticed? Violet eyes were rare she knew that, supposedly people with them could only be found in one part of the world, and it was suppose to be cold. He must have a parent from there, or he just got lucky if it was from someone further up the family tree. He was smiling back at her, "Good afternoon Cornelia." Her heart fluttered when he said her name. "Do you mind if we go somewhere that doesn't sell coffee as a main course?"

She collected her hands infront of her to stop them from trembling. He made her nervous, the butterflies in her stomach sort. "Not at all." She replied still smiling. How could she care? As long as she was with him it was fine.

"This way." He told her walking down the sidewalk. Cornelia beamed and caught up quickly so they were walking side by side.

"Ummm could I ask a personal question?" Cornelia asked remembering the Guardians asking before. She wanted to know exactly how big this age gap was. That of course she would overcome. She wasn't going to give up on him in a heartbeat. The way she felt around him now was already exhilarating. Just imagining how it would be when they were boyfriend and girlfriend... well, it would just be that much better.

"Of course." Two small words that granted her permission.

"How old are you?" It was hesitant even though he had said she could.

He glanced at her, those violet eyes watching her as she walked for a few seconds before he looked where he was going again. "Twenty four." So he was nine years older than her then. So what? The tips of her lips curved up. "And you are?"

She tensed up rather visibly. Her mouth opened, no sound coming out for a second. Her brain was in overdrive. What was she suppose to say? She knew she looked a year or so older than she was but she couldn't necessarily pull an eighteen could she? And he was waiting for an answer.

Cornelia licked her lips nervously. Would he care? The internal battle in her head went on for two more seconds. "Fifteen." Her answer was soft and she peaked at him from the corner of her eye but he wasn't saying anything about it.

He turned to her, catching her gaze. _Oh!_ She could practically feel herself falling in to the violet depths, their gaze remained locked for another second then he extended a hand past her. "We're here." He pushed open the door and with a quick thank you she stepped through first. He moved ahead of her to a host dressed impeccably well for a restraunt. "Table for two."

Wait. This place... Cornelia glanced around at the complicated yet beautiful tile work. The high vaulted ceiling with the lights hanging off from chains interwoven together like a spider's web. Her hands tightened together as she looked to the dark wood tables and booths with red cushions that looked extremely comfortable.

The host asked a question and Cornelia turned her attension back to the two. She still couldn't believe he had taken her to a place like this. "A booth." With a nod the host grabbed two menus and waved them over toward a free booth pressed against the wall. Cornelia slipped into the right while Cedric to the left. After the menus were put down the host simply walked away. "I trust this place is fine with you." Cedric spoke before she could even glance at the Italian restraunt menu labeled _Un'uscita Della Luce_. "I heard it was good and wanted to try it."

She met his gaze and smiled. "It's perfect." Her mouth snapped shut a second later. Had that been too blunt? He didn't seem to notice if it was and she relaxed.

The waitress walked up giving a quick glance at the two with a certain look, that friendly to customer but hint of disgust one. Cornelia busied herself with opening the menu to avoid the stare. "What would you two like to drink?"

"A glass of Lacryma Christi." Cedric replied simply.

The waitress glanced over to Cornelia already knowing the younger woman wouldn't be ordering wine. Cornelia glanced up from her menu quickly to say, "Just water please." She looked back down toward the pasta section as the woman walked off with their drink order. A blush was creeping up her cheeks from the whole ordeal. That was one stare down. She didn't remember the host staring because she had been looking at the restraunt but then maybe he thought they were related or something. She could feel an uneasiness settling over her.

Warmth flowed through her fingers and she looked up quickly, the blush deepening rapidly. "Something wrong?" Cedric asked, his hand still on top of hers sending sparks into her flesh, as if a fire was burning through to her very soul. How on Earth did he do that? Make her feel so... important?

"I'm fine." she assured him. "I just don't normally go to these places." the add on was just a quick explanation. It was better than saying, 'oh and the waitress thinks you're some sick pyscho freak that likes raping young woman' or 'she thinks i'm a hussy.' She smiled, trying to look convincing. He seemed to buy it as his hand went back to the menu flipping pages. She felt herself yearning for his hand to be on her skin again but shoved it down. Instead spending time looking over the menu again and double checking what she wanted.

The waitress was back soon enough with the drinks. She set a champange glass down on the table in front of Cedric and uncorked a wine bottle before pouring it into the glass. She tilted it back putting a plug in the bottle and setting it on the table. Next she picked up the water from her tray in a normal glass to set in front of Cornelia. "Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"We're ready." Cedric picked out some special entree Cornelia had never heard of before.

She quickly rattled off her own, some sort of spagetti with a white sauce and vegetables. After a pause in which the waitress departed again she asked Cedric, "What did you do before opening the bookstore?"

"I was in the military."

Wow she hadn't believed he would say something like that. He didn't look like a fighter, just really fit. Maybe she should have guessed that before since he did have a good amount of muscle on him. Just another quality she liked about him. "What was your... rank?" She wasn't to sure what they called it but she went with rank since it seemed close enough.

He caught her eyes in a piercing stare. "A General. I was in charge of an army but we didn't see much action. Mostly defended the people and places we were assigned." He told her as she got lost in his voice. "I resigned after ten years of service, just a few months ago." Ten years of service and he was so young. Must have been been a family tradition. Did that even include training? She decided not to ask not wanting to appear an idiot.

"What made you open the bookshop?" She asked sipping on her water, a lemon and lime attached to the edge of the glass.

"I've always liked reading. All sorts of books: fiction, non-fiction, biographies. When I was in the military I read through a lot of strategy books." His hand was wrapped around his untouched glass of wine. "I always wanted to open a bookstore and saved funds in the bank until I quit the military and opened the store."

Cornelia would have asked him another question but two steaming plates were placed infront of them. You could tell it was an upclass restraunt, the appearance of the food was pretty in itself. She almost didn't want to eat it because it resembled a flower with the vegetables formed into oval shapes for petals over the pasta and the sauce concentrated in the middle with random wisps going out. If she was a critic she would give them a twenty. After a moment though she realized she was hungry and dug in.

As they ate they made more small talk. The tables had turned so that he was now asking her the questions, what her dreams were, etc. She answered quickly except for when she had a mouth full of delicious food. A joke was made over the ceiling and the two laughed heartily. Cedric has drained his glass atleast twice and was working on his third when they finished.

The waitress walked back over to pick the plates off their table and set the receipt down. Cedric set the money down for the meal and they got up, retreating outside.

It was dark, the stars winking above.

Cornelia smiled and glanced toward Cedric. "That was really great, thank you." She could hardly believe how good a time it had been.

"It was." Cedric agreed as they walked down the sidewalk back toward the general direction of his shop. "I have to go take care of some things now but I'll see you again."

"Definitely." She was ecstatic that he wanted to go out with her again. It was afterall the only reason he would say that he would see her again, if he had fun. Oh, did she have his number? She was about to ask about it when a kiss was placed on her cheek. Her blush came back full force.

"We'll have to do that again." His breath ran along her ear and then he had turned away to open the door he had already unlocked and entered the store.

Cornelia slowly raised a hand to her cheek staring after him. Her skin felt hot and his lips... they had been so soft. She swallowed down trying to rid herself of the sudden dryness in her mouth. Instead she turned and walked not knowing where she was going until she stood in front of the Silver Dragon shock still going through her. He had kissed her! The butterflies in her stomach rose drastically. Even though it was just on her cheek it felt wonderful. The girls would love to hear about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon entering The Silver Dragon she saw everyone sitting at the table, a solemn expression on their faces. Something was wrong. As much as she wanted to know what was going on and felt sad at seeing them like this she was still happy from the date. A permanent smile was on her face, not the best thing to be wearing at a sad party. "What's going on?" she asked trying to keep the overwhelming of happy out of her voice. It didn't quite work though.

"Well, at least one of us had a good day." Irma said a scowl on her face.

"Oh, Cornelia, so you're date went well then?" Hay Lin asked, seeming to brighten slightly but not as bubbly as she usually was.

Since she had asked, "Yeah. He even kissed me." Hay Lin grinned at that.

A very different response came from the form near the table. "Kissing on the first date? I thought he was a 'gentleman' or was he just really a jerk?"

Cornelia bristled under Caleb's gaze. "It was on the cheek. A kiss doesn't have to be on the lips. Plus it's none of your damn buisness." Something snapped in her when he called Cedric a jerk without even knowing him. "And for your information you're the jerk!" The girls winced visibly at the table but it did nothing from stopping Cornelia from going on even when Caleb interrupted her.

"At least I don't waste my time going out when I have a duty to protect Meridian!" He shot back. Irma was the only girl that did the collective gasp that he would say such a thing as the four were now staring at the the two.

"I can protect Meridian and have a normal life! So sorry you don't have something else important to you!"

"Meridian is my home! I have to protect it! You would feel the same way if Heatherfield was being attacked by..."

"By you're digusting little monsters? What ever freaky names you have for them? I fight them everyday! You should be thankful!" She took a step toward Caleb eyes blazing.

Yan Lin had entered the room staring at the sight in front of her simply at a loss of words while wondering what had started this.

"I've been fighting them my whole life! You just started recently without any idea of what you're really facing against!"

"I know exactly who I'm fighting! Your monsters and Phobos! If you were a real leader you wouldn't need my help to dethrone him, because after all these years you should have come up with an idea youerself!" Caleb looked shocked at her words but slowly a film of anger was going over his eyes.

"That is enough!" Cornelia barely stopped herself from yelling at the top of her lungs again. Yan Lin went on quickly to stop Caleb as well, "We already have enough to worry about with Phobos having found his sister. The Star of Threbe was activated yesterday when you were all sitting down and not fighting, thankfully. I saw the Heart of Kandrakar stop glowing myself and then it reactivated a few minutes before Blunk came in. So you're last visit to Meridian was just to keep you occupied and not go after her. A diversion." Cornelia glanced to the girls to confirm this. No wonder they had looked so down when she came in. "There is one other thing, I found the records and documents missing from girls born between twelve years ago."

"What did you find?" Will asked seeming to get straight to buisness even after the previous show.

"It's more what I didn't find." Yan Lin glanced to Cornelia which made her feel nervous. Why look at her? She didn't have a single part in that matter, did she? "Elyon Brown's birth certificate and files were missing."

"What are you saying?" Hay Lin asked, confused as the rest of them.

"I'm saying that I believe Elyon went back to her rightful place of birth yesterday, Meridian."

Cornelia stared at the woman then shook her head. "That can't be possible. I spoke with Elyon on the phone today."

"Maybe she has world-crossing service." Irma said said standing up from her seat.

"No, no. She's here." She was confident about this.

"It is possible the Star of Threbe's owner changed. It is the only other explanation. If she is still here you must find her and protect her from Phobos' minions."

"But where would she be?" Hay Lin asked also getting up like the other girls.

Taranee grabbed a flyer from the middle of the table. "Probably where we should all be," She showed the flyer to them, "Parent's Night."

"Ah crap!" Will said immediately rushing out the door. The four remaining Guardians gave eachother knowing looks. Will's mother was tough on her school work and probably had told her to be at the Parent's Night, or else. The only thing they could hope for is that she didn't get grounded or something.

Soon they were also running toward the school, Caleb included. Even with a headstart they caught up to Will.

"Okay, so what's the plan here?" Hay Lin asked Will.

Will gasped for air as she ran and it took a moment for her to respond. "We need to get to our parents right now. So, Caleb you need to find Elyon and protect her if you need help come and get us. One of us should always be close by."

"You're the one with the Heart though." Taranee pointed out.

Will took in a breath as they stopped at the gate to Sheiffeld Institute. "Okay, I'll stay close to Caleb. Just cover for me, okay? The rest of you try to stay in separate sectors of the school so there's always another Guardian close by no matter where me and Caleb are. Got it?" Cornelia would have complained but they did have to show up for their parents and lead them around so they wouldn't get lost. Besides, if there was an emergency they would all be able to get there quickly with the whole school covered.

"I'll take care of your mother. She can follow me and my parents to both your classes and mine. I'll just tell her you weren't feeling well." Taranee told her. Will smiled in thanks and then her and Caleb ran off to try and find Elyon.

"I don't think my project for science was very good." Irma muttered as she passed the doors into the school.

The other three walked in as a group. "Why is Parent's Night not on a school night again?" Hay Lin asked, fidgeting with her fingers as she glanced down the entry hall for her parents.

"Something about interfering in a student's homework time? I think it's just traditional." Taranee replied. "There's Will's mom see you guys later." She waved quickly and jogged away stopping infront of Will's mom who she started talking too. Probably using the sick excuse.

Cornelia spotted her parents before Hay Lin. "Good luck, and keep an eye out for Elyon." she told Hay Lin before walking to them. "Hi Mother, Father." She greeted.

"There you are! I called your cell phone but you didn't answer." Her mother said.

"Sorry, I had it turned off." In truth she had forgotten to turn it back on after her date. Heck, she had fogotten about Parent's Night.

"Don't you look lovely?" Her mother's tone quickly changed from scolding to loving and she hugged her.

"Yes, mother." Cornelia replied as she led the two to one of her teacher's rooms. Her gaze flicked around the halls as she walked looking for Elyon but she wasn't seeing her. She sighed, maybe one of the other Guardians had found her, even just caught a glimpse of her. She was starting to worry as she led her parents to another teacher. What if Phobos' minions had gotten ahold of her? She would never forgive herself. How long had Yan Lin known that Elyon might be his sister? Not that she thought that she had withheld the information or anything. Though she wondered if there was something the Guardians could have done to help her with the research.

Going to her third teacher she puffed slightly. What if...

A hand wrapped along her arm and started yanking her in the opposite direction. "I just need to borrow Cornelia for a second Mr. and Mrs. Hale." Hay Lin said quickly while dragging Cornelia toward the east side of campus.

"What's going on?" Cornelia asked tugging her arm back and running alongside her friend.

"I saw Blunk bouncing behind a window mouthing 'east side' and 'they need help'." Weird, the garbage can usually yelled things instead of mouthing them. Wait a second.

"They found Elyon?"

"That's what I figured unless they were attacked by Phobos' army and need help fending him off." Please not the latter one, Cornelia thought. Soon they were bursting from the school doors, pausing only to stop and look around. Hay Lin closed her eyes and Cornelia waited for her hearing to get a reading. "Out front." She said, then they were moving.

Cornelia ran along with her past the school gate and across the street to turn into an alley. Caleb, Will, Irma, and Taranee stood infront of a glowing blue portal. The four were talking urgently to each other. "Where is she?" Cornelia demanded hands on her hips. Blunk was slinking past her, the behavior was odd so he must have listened into her and Caleb's fight an hour before. She only hoped no one expected her to apologize to him.

"Lor-"

"I wasn't talking to you." Cornelia snapped at Caleb before turning her attention to Will in her Guardian form, wings visible.

Will looked lost for a moment. "We did have her but then she used a power to push us away and disapeared into the portal with Phobos' General."

"So let's go in after her then!" Cornelia snapped.

"It opens right in the middle of Phobos' army. It's to risky."

"So you're just going to leave her there? To be brainwashed by that psycopath of a brother and giant snake?"

"There's nothing we can do right now." Will repeated.

Cornelia glared at her. "Fine," The group visibly relaxed. "I'll go get her."

"Cornelia no!" Caleb jumped in front of the portal blocking her path. "You could get caught and that wouldn't help her at all."

She glared at him as she deliberately walked forward. "Get out of my way."

"No, I won't let you do this."

"You won't let me go get my best friend?" Cornelia yelled at him. "Get out of my way now! She needs me! Captured or not I can help her more than the rest of you!" Her hands were shaking. If only she was in her Guardian form, she could push him out of her way and just make a run for it.

Taranee leaned toward Will, whispering urgently into her ear. Will seemed to get over her shock and raised the Heart of Kandrakar. The portal flashed close.

Cornelia whirled on Will about to burst on her before realizing it was no use. Will couldn't open portals. "Blunk," she snapped, "sniff out a portal."

"No Cornelia, " Will said moving to stand in front of Blunk. "We couldn't even take them on right now, we're all still exhauted from the last fight. You probably didn't even get as much sleep as the rest of us. Go home."

Cornelia bristled then spun on her heel and walked out from the alley toward her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Cornelia twisted and rolled around in her sleep, muttering one name over and over again. Elyon, Elyon, Elyon.

"Elyon!" She yelled, hand reaching out as she ran toward her friend. "Not that way! We need to get out of here!" Her friend didn't appear to hear her though and kept walking forward, a man with a snake's tail dragging her forward. Even though she was running Cornelia couldn't seem to get near her. In her panic she yelled, "Turn around!"

If her friend turned around she would see her and then Elyon would come to her right? They had known eachother for so long, of course she would. It was all on trust afterall and how could she not trust her?

"Ely-" She stopped mid yell. A head had turned but it wasn't her friends. Violet eyes looked back at her, familiar lips curving into a cunning smile.

Cornelia woke with a screem. Her hands gripped at the sheets, the knuckles turning white. Her gasps of air came in quick, short bursts, leaving her heart hammering away in her chest.

What the...? She shook her head quickly. No, no. She had seen a study about this. Those close to you always appeared in your dreams. Seeing Cedric in them was normal. Well... they were dating... right? Like boyfriend girlfriend sort? The questions began to bother her.

She threw off her blanket, getting to her feet. Cornelia wasn't sleepy anymore and after rationalizing the dream in her head she was okay with that but something else was bothering her. Grabbing some clothes she threw them on. A sparkly green tank with ruffles at the edges and around the straps. Slipping on a faded pair of jeans and stepping into black sandals she raced into the kitchen.

She picked up a piece of toast to eat and flew out the door. Cornelia stopped shortly after at a loss. She couldn't go straight to him like she wanted. Damn school. Damn it! She bit into her toast angrily and stalked down the street toward Sheffield Institute.

"Oh my! Corny is wearing an old pair of jeans. Quick someone take a pictu-"

Her head whipped around toward Irma and the girl had trailed off at the glare she was getting. The other girls looked up to see the anger in Cornelia's eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Hay Lin asked hesitantly.

Her eye twitched. What type of question was that? A growl was beginning in her throat as she opened her mouth to snap a retort when the bell rang. The sound drowned out the words of Cornelia's bad attitude and the girls all raced off before it was even over. She huffed and made her way to class still annoyed.

When she got to her science class the teacher began speaking about a project and to get into pairs. Instinctively she glanced to her left but this time Elyon wasn't there. A rush of anger went through her.

How had she been the last to be notified about Elyon being taken? Sure Hay Lin hadn't known for as long as she had but still. She should have been contacted somehow. In a way better than a talking garbage bag.

The chair next to her was being pulled out and Cornelia glanced up. It was Will. A frown formed on her face immediately.

"I don't have a partner either." Will explained. Cornelia just huffed and turned away. "You can't stay mad at us forever. We would never have made it to her through that portal. Today we'll find one and go back for her."

"How do you know she isn't in danger right now thanks to you?" Cornelia growled out, eyes narrowing

"The Coronation is still some time away." Will told her, "Phobos wouldn't do anything bad to her until then. It's the only time he can get her powers. Yan Lin explained this to us before."

"I don't care if he's not hurting her. He'll be telling her lies about the Guardians. Though it will only be you, Irma, and Taranee." That was the only good thing about her not being there last night.

"Actually..." Will began. "We kinda told Blunk to, 'go get Hay Lin and Cornelia.'" Scratch that.

Cornelia glared openly at her. "You what?" Before Will could say anything and though the other girl looked ashamed Cornelia sank her claws in. "Just forget it. I'm through with this."

"What?" Will asked incredolous.

"I quit." She snapped. "I, Cornelia Hale, quit being a Guardian of the Veil." She began to grab her school supplies and shove them in her bag.

"But-but." Will struggled to come up with something to say and didn't get past the single word before Cornelia was out the door.

She skipped out on the rest of her classes that day not caring if they ended up calling her parents or not. Though she was sure the other Guardians would still cover for her even after quiting. So really she had nothing to worry about. At least not the sort of problem with her parents getting angry with her.

Cornelia came to a halt suddenly and she glanced up to see her feet had carried her to the bookstore. She bit her lip, wondering if she should go in or not but hardly even thought about it before she had pushed the door open. Screw it.

As she passed a small decorative mirror to go look for Cedric she stopped. There was a tear running down her face. How had she not noticed that she was crying? Her bottom lip was trembling and she realized her whole body was shaking shortly after. Was she really that upset about it?

She was so confused, she wasn't even sure why she was crying. From Elyon being lost to the enemy and quiting the Guardians well... it was running her down emotionally. It's not that she didn't want to help her friend but how could she when she was practically powerless to help her? Then, of course, Will kept screwing everything up. She didn't even know if Elyon would listen to her now that Will had slipped up with telling Blunk who to go and get. So specifically to. She couldn't have just said 'guardians' but no, had to screw with her connection with her best friend.

An angry tear stained expression looked back at her and Cornelia wiped at her face. The reality of what had happened last night and what she had done swept over her suddenly. Her legs wanted to give out and she grabbed for a book shelf to steady herself. Turning away from the mirror she broke out into a sob.

"Hello?"

Cornelia stiffened at the sound of another person. Of course someone was in here, it was a bookstore afterall, but still it was off the street so it had some privacy for... well, crying. Another sob escaped her before she could stop it.

"Who is that?"

She felt herself stop for a moment. Cedric. It had been the same voice as before but she had been to distracted to notice. She pushed herself from the bookcase suddenly not wanting to be there anymore. Not wanting for him to see her like this. Tears running down her face and making those weird huffy animal sounds that all people did. She stumbled over to the door, hand reaching for the door knob.

"Cornelia?"

Her hand froze over the knob, floating in the air above it. Don't look, _don't look_ , she kept repeating to herself. Her resolve broke a second later and she glanced over her shoulder. Gaze falling on Cedric. With his familiar face and eyes. Concern flashing over his face.

She hiccup-sobbed and slid down the door to the floor. Suddenly not able to turn the handle even if she wanted too. Which she didn't. She wanted him to comfort her, not run away from him. She was sniffiling when she heard him walk over and the unruffling of blinds to cover the windows. She glanced up when she saw his shoes just a short distance away from her. "C-cedric?"

She could hear something get flipped above her, the sign. It would have the word 'closed' facing out now. He crouched down next to her, looking into her eyes. "Come here Cornelia." She obliged, crawling the short distance to get wrapped in his strong warm arms and lifted up, brought to his chest. Well, as much as she could be. She buried her face into his chest, her tears soaking through his shirt onto the skin beneath.

Cedric didn't seem to notice as he carried her to the back of the store to sit in an overgrown chair. "What's wrong?" he asked. In the short amount of time it took him to get to the other side of the shop Cornelia found herself cradled in his arms. One of his hands brushed her hair back away from her tear stained face and she did another hiccup-sob.

"I-" she had to force herself to speak. "i don't know what to do." Her fingers clutched at his tear drenched shirt to have something to steady her. "I really messed up..." She broke into another sob, beginning to cry again.

The store was filled with her sobs and little hiccups for awhile it seemed. Until Cedric spoke as he brushed the tears from her face, "It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes." Cornelia glanced up at him from her blurry eyes. A hand stroked her hair absently.

"Really?" She grasped at the hope he gave her. Could she still help her friend?

His gaze met hers and he nodded. "Mistakes can be fixed."

She gave him a weak smile while raising a hand to rub the tears from under her eyes. Cornelia began to slowly sit up properly. She was glad she had stayed here. He had told her just what she needed to hear. She suddenly wondered, "Have you..." Cedric looked to her. "ever made a mistake?"

"Of course." His reply came quick.

"And... you fixed them?" She prodded slightly.

This time his reply was slower. "There are a few mistakes you can't fix."

Cornelia looked to him wondering what sort of mistakes he had made that couldn't be fixed. Well, maybe she could fix hers. "Thank you Cedric." she raised up slightly to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. She could have sworn she saw a slight red tinge to his skin for a moment and smiled as she got up. "Bye." She turned quickly and made her way out of the store.


	7. Chapter 7

Cornelia pushed through the back door of The Silver Dragon and walked in glancing around. She didn't see anyone here. "Will? Irma? Taranne? Hay Lin?" she called ou their names as she walked in further. After a second of hesitation she added, "Caleb?" Still no response.

She came to a halt at the basement door about to reach out for the handle when a voice behind her startled her.

"There you are Cornelia." Her heart beat fast and she spun around to see it was just Yan Lin. "Will told me that you quit the Guardians?" The statement was said like a question and Cornelia felt the need to answer.

"It was just a temporay leave. Where are the others?" she questioned.

"Oh, they haven't come back yet. Even after I told them without you being a Guardian their powers would be weakened, Will and the others went through a portal to try and save Elyon."

What? They had done that? Guilt swept through Cornelia. "How long have they been gone?"

"Almost five hours now."

Cornelia's heart clentched. Five hours? Nothing good could come of that. Wait. "It's like last time isn't it?" She asked renewing some hope for herself. Maybe she hadn't condemned them to prison when she left. "When the battle felt short but lots of time went by, right?"

"I'm afraid not." Yan Lin replied shooting her false hope down quicker than an arrow. "Caleb explained to me what the place looked like and it sounds to me that you had been fighting in the Pass of Quntun."

"Quntun?" Cornelia questioned. What or who was that suppose to be? Meridian certainly had lots of places or objects with a story attached to it. Wait, she didn't have time for a story!

"Quntun was an ancient warrior," Ugh, Yan Lin didn't let anyone interupt her for any reason when she started a story. "who had a mysterious power. He could control time-to an extent-he used it to rewind incidents when his warriors were hurt. So the scars would then disappear. It was said for this reason alone that him and his army were invincible." Yan Lin's hand rose up to strike the air to give more feel to the story. "But," she held up a finger, "One day, in a pass between two hills, he fell. An enemy assassin struck him in the back while the soldiers attacked his own in an ambush. He was left with a choice, save the soldiers or himself. Quntun chose to save the soliders. His magic has stayed in that pass ever since moving time forward at a quicker speed than anywhere else."

Her hand lowered and Corenlia took the chance. "So where did Will and everyone else go?"

"The Mizaki Mountains." Yan Lin replied as she got out the map from her pocket and laid it down. Cornelia went over to see where the portal was since Will had never deactivated it apparently after checking herself.

"Thanks." Corenlia said and turned quickly hair flying behind her in a golden flag as she walked quickly to the door.

"Wait!" Yan Lin called after her as the door was opened, "You must get them out of there before night! It becomes deathly col-" The door slammed behind her.

She was running quickly down the sidewalk with the location of the portal engrained into her mind. A left turn there, cut through the alley, right turn, another right, down a hill. She stopped at the portal floating above a pond. With an annoyed mutter that it was in the air she jumped for it.

And fell into a foot layer of soft snow. Cornelia pushed herself up quickly, the hair along her arms and back of her neck already standing up from the sudden cold. She glanced up at the sky that held the last few rays of sunlight. Yan Lin had said something about night. To find them and get out before then.

She wrapped her arms around her thinly clothed body and walked toward a dark opening in the side of the mountain. She walked deeper into the tunnel feeling the temperature drop further with each step she took. She breathed out in the pitch black darkness that surrounded her. If she could see she knew a cloud of frost would have developed in the air in front her.

She slowed when she saw light ahead and dropped her arms from around her. Cornelia could hear voices down the tunnel.

"Make sure they are chained down good and can't get free we have to leave soon."

"But Phobos wants that Heart..."

"We don't have time to go look for it you nut brain! Now let's get going. Phobos will be happy enough when we tell him the Guardians are dead and can't cause anymore trouble."

"But we're missing one-"

"I told you to shut up!"

The voices of the lackeys seemed to be drawing closer, coming down the tunnel. Cornelia panicked in her haste to get away and tripped over something in the darkness. Something that had glowed when her foot touched it...

The Heart of Kandrakar! It was laying right there!

She grabbed it, curling her fingers around to extinguish the light in the tunnel. Uhh... what was she suppose to say so she could get her powers and use them to the fullest? "I, Cornelia Hale, rejoin the Guardians of the Veil." The Heart warmed under her touch but otherwise did nothing. Damnit! Why did it only work for Will?

She kept it clasped inbetween her hands and moved along the edge of the tunnel passing by the guards silently. She slipped out into the cave that was lighted by two swiftly dying torches. Cornelia had to stop the audible gasp from coming up at the sight in front of her.

Not only were the rest of the Guardians chained to a huge rock in the middle of the cave but so were Caleb and Blunk. For a moment she felt sad for the passling but that quickly went away when she smelled him again. "Eww." she muttered, putting a hand to her nose as she walked down the side of the hole to where the rock was located.

The Guardians must have heard the comment as they looked up to see Cornelia standing there, trying not to gag.

"Cornelia, you came for us!" Will brightened up quickly. Hay Lin smiled from where she was tied on the rock, the wings on her back fluttering slightly as if already tasting the freedom even though the chains were still tight around all of them.

"Of course I did." She huffed and extended a hand to Will, the one holding the Heart and dropped it into the other girl's upturned palm.

"Guardians Unite."

A glow surrounded Cornelia and she smiled as the transformation ended. The small concentrated fire in Taranee's hand grew and started to melt the metal. Multiple chains began falling to the ground rapidly. Apparently those guards really hadn't wanted them to get out. Even though Cornelia had noticed one was broken when she came in.

"Free!" Blunk said happily racing over to Cornelia as if going to give a hug.

She extended a hand to stop him in his tracks. "We can come out the way I came in, it goes directly to the surfac-" Cornelia began as the Guardians and Caleb twisted themselves from the chains.

"There's the other one." A lackey's voice spoke up behind her. Cornelia turned to see a sneering face from the dark tunnel. "See? We got all of them, Phobos will reward us."

The other lackey grinned. "Closing time, Guardians." A piece of metal flickered in the light as the lever was pulled down. Then metal bars slid from the ceiling and floor to close the tunnel.

"We came in a different way." Taranee said, "We'll just go that way instead."

Cornelia nodded and the Guardians took off flying through a tunnel, Caleb followed them easily enough on foot with Blunk running along with heavy breaths. Hay Lin went and picked the passling up when he was beginning to fall behind.

"Do we make a left or a right?" Irma asked as they came to a split in the road.

Hay Lin paused to concentrate, sensing the wind around them. "Right." she replied and they continued on their way. It went on like that when they came to anymore splits except once when Taranee remembered which direction.

Cornelia saw light ahead and grinned. She had gotten her friends out! A second later she noticed the tinge of metal coming out from the ceiling and floor.

"A gate!" Hay Lin called in warning and her wings beat faster to speed up. Thankfully the gate itself was slow with closing, old and rusted. But it was still a ways down the tunnel.

"Hurry!" Will called causing the others to fly faster as they caught the urgency in her voice.

The gate was speeding up. Hay Lin got through first with Blunk. Taranne turned on her side so her wings wouldn't hit the top part of the gate, along with Irma quickliy following. "Caleb!" Will began to turn to the boy that was lagging behind now.

"I got him!" Cornelia called and twisted around to grab the rebel leader.

"Thanks." Caleb said as he was lifted up.

"Don't thank me yet." Cornelia said as she saw the gate coming down faster. She threw him sideways into the opening Will had just slipped through. Caleb landed roughly on the other side. The metal clanged in finality.

"Cornelia!" Caleb shouted from the ground. The Guardians stopped flying to see she was still on the other side. Irma gasped in surprise as Taranee zipped back to the gate and snapped her fingers for fire. She held it to the bars but they didn't warm or start to melt.

"My power isn't working on it!" She called back to the others.

Cornelia heard a faint click of metal in the tunnels behind her. More gates were closing around the same time as this one. "Get going!" she snapped at the other Guardians. "I'll find another way!" Cornelia turned without even waiting for a reply and flew down toward the last fork and went down the other tunnel. She came face to metal with another gate. Extending her hands and closing her eyes, she focused. Seconds later she opened them to see the metal hadn't bended to her will. She turned her palms toward her looking down at them in the gloom.

How was it that their powers didn't work on the gates? Were they enchanted?

Shaking her head and throwing her hands down she turned back around and flew all the way back to the first split they had came too. She swung right, going into the left tunnel. It traveled down quickly, the ground below her felt smooth and slick when she ran her hand along the stone trying to get a feel for the earth, make it shift. Still, nothing happened.

"Shit." she muttered raising her hand from the floor just after her finger touched an odd bump. Something clicked behind her and she glanced back even though it was too dark to see, she heard something open and then something else coming fast down the tunnel. A darker shade of black if that was possible.

Her eyes went wide a moment later when she realized it was a boulder rolling after her, filling the whole tunnel from top to bottom. Booby traps! What the heck?

Her wings beat faster and she turned from the main trail as soon as she felt fresh air hit her nose. The boulder went flying past on it's straight path but Cornelia had no intention of coming back the way that had come.

She was still flying down for what seemed like forever. She breathed in deeply at the crisp cold air. It hurt to swallow it down into her lungs, the cold racing through to fill her body quickly. The sun must have gone down, she thought. The moon must be up now, which meant it would continue to get colder.

Cornelia couldn't feel her fingers anymore and even her wings seemed to have grown numb. When she bumped into a wall due to lack of light she slipped to the floor, teeth chattering. She blinked the frost from her eyelashes and pushed herself back up, walking slowly down the tunnel an arm braced on the wall for support. Her breath was coming in quick short gasps and she leaned into the wall more.

The rock beneath her fingers slid farther in, a click could be heard. Cornelia raised her head in the dark, eyes wary. A series of clicks sounded like a wind up toy. She tensed in the hall of stone. She couldn't see it but she could hear a snap and the shifting of the wind.

It rammed into her full force, a simple piece of long stone wacking into her right side and flinging her along with it for half a cycle. Then she was flung back into the air behind her, crashing onto the ground moments later. She could guess well enough that the trap had simply hit her into another cave.

Cornelia groaned from her position, pain shooting up her side. Her numb fingers touched at the spot beneath beneath her chest and above her waist. She gasped at the pain, eyes clentching tight. Taking in a breath she gasped once again. A hot tear scorched her cheek, it froze quickly in the chill.

It hurt so bad. She could feel her whole body going numb but was made more aware of her broken rib with each shuddering breath she took. "Help." she called, her voice cracking. Cornelia winced as her leg shifted onto a sharp rock and she slowly dragged it off. So cold. Her body had quit responding to her mental commands now, simply limp around her.

"Please," she called into the dark, her voice much softer now. "someon-" Her eyes slipped closed as the cold pulled her into an uncomfortable sleep.


End file.
